


Когда сталкиваются магнитные поля

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Camping for a case, Established Relationship, M/M, Norway - Freeform, Sherlock is a romantic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок и Джон разделяют романтический момент где-то в Норвегии.





	Когда сталкиваются магнитные поля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When magnetic fields collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193271) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 

Плотнее запахнув куртку, Джон потёр онемевшие руки и поднёс их к губам, чтобы попытаться согреть дыханием.

Боже, как он замёрз.

Это было не совсем то, на что он рассчитывал, когда Шерлок сообщил, что они отправятся в поход куда-то в Норвегию, но, конечно, он должен был догадаться, что его безумный партнёр планирует погоню за серийным убийцей, который прятался ночью в лесу со своей верной бензопилой.

Шерлок казался настолько взволнованным новым делом, что у Джона просто не хватило духу испортить ему веселье, и вот теперь он стоял на холоде у небольшого костра и следил, чтобы убийцы нигде не было видно, а Шерлок сидел в их палатке и думал, что делать дальше.

Иногда Джон всё ещё задавался вопросом, почему он никогда не может сказать «нет» детективу, но ответ был вполне очевиден: он был не только адреналиновым наркоманом, как и Шерлок, но и был безумно влюблён в него с самого первого дня, когда увидел его высокую, элегантную фигуру, и теперь, когда они стали настоящей парой, отказывать Шерлоку стало сложнее, чем когда-либо.

Джон, конечно, ни о чём не жалел.

Но превращение в человека-эскимо было бы последним, что ему нужно сейчас, большое спасибо.

Он уже собирался вернуться в палатку, чтобы немного согреться и посмотреть, чем занимается его бойфренд, когда вдруг что-то привлекло его внимание, приковав к земле, как заклинание.

Тёмное небо стало наполняться яркими, танцующими огнями, которые окрашивали воздух яркими оттенками изумрудного и фиолетового, принимая форму небесных занавесей, развевающихся на ветру.

Наверное, это была одна из самых удивительных вещей, которые он когда-либо видел.

− Шерлок? − позвал он, не отрывая глаз от этого великолепного зрелища. − Ты можешь выйти сюда на секунду?

Он услышал, как его партнёр вздохнул. − Не сейчас, Джон! Я пытаюсь...

− Да, мы поймаем твоего чёртова убийцу, у тебя для этого есть все необходимые подсказки! А теперь иди сюда и посмотри.

Когда Шерлок вылез из палатки и встал рядом с Джоном, слегка раздражённое выражение на его лице исчезло, как только он взглянул на красочное небо.

Они молча стояли рядом друг с другом какое-то время, показавшееся им вечностью, купаясь в гипнотических волнах света, и Джон чувствовал себя невероятно маленьким перед безграничной силой природы.

− Свет возникает в результате взаимодействия заряженных электронов Солнца и магнитного поля Земли, − прошептал Шерлок.

Джон наконец-то оглянулся, посмотрев на него с удивлением и озорством. − Как ты можешь знать это и при этом ничего не знать о Солнечной системе?

Шерлок ответил на это загадочной кривой улыбкой, но затем снова стал серьёзным, наблюдая за огнями с видом, который Джон не мог понять.

− То же самое случилось, когда ты вошёл в ту лабораторию, − сказал он низким, бархатным голосом. − Солдат, который чувствовал, что в нём не осталось ничего ценного, но который на самом деле был заряжен мощной магнитной энергией. И когда твоё магнитное поле столкнулось с моим, я начал видеть огни и цвета, о существовании которых даже не подозревал.

Джон потрясённо смотрел на него; открытый рот, вероятно, делал его похожим на идиота. Он закрыл его, когда почувствовал, как холод ударил по зубами, а затем вздохнул, ощущая, как в груди колотится сердце.

Это было самое прекрасное, что когда-либо говорили о нём.

− Ты такой романтик, Шерлок Холмс, − нежно улыбнувшись, тихо сказал Джон.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, и полярное сияние на время было забыто.


End file.
